Universe
A universe is a term of where all Characters, Items, Stages, and Music appear in Super Smash Bros. 2K from another Franchise. Main Universe *The ''Mario'' Universe: 'Nintendo's Flagship video game franchise. The Company mascot at head of the multi-genre series. Mario is a primary playable character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. He has now been accompanied by Paper Mario his 2-D Semi Clone. Luigi now returns to Super Smash Bros. 2K as an Unlockable Character. *The '''Legend Of Zelda'' Universe: A series of adventure titles portraying several incarnations and continuities of its main characters, primarily the young Hylian hero Link. *The ''Kirby'' Universe: 'A series that takes place at Dreamland. Kirby is featured in the game first *The '''Pokemon'' Universe: 'One of video gaming's most lucrative franchises, this multi-genre franchise emphasizes handheld role-playing games that focus on the training and battling of nearly five hundred distinctive species of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series derives its name. Pikachu The Electric Mouse Pokemon is the official Mascot of the series, alongside Pikachu is the Generation 6 Fire/Physic Fox Pokemon Delphox. *The '''F-Zero'' Universe: A futuristic racing game series featuring anti-gravity racing machines that zoom at extremely fast and intense speeds, with game play emphasizing speed boosts, cornering, and physically ramming each other's machines to lower life meters. The superhero-like bounty hunter Captain Falcon serves as the most recognizable racer and "mascot" of the series and is a playable character throughout the Smash series. *The ''MegaMan'' Universe: 'Capcom's Mascot Mega Man is featured in the game as the first Third party character. He is acompanied by his Semi-Clone Mega Man X. *The '''Super Baxter'' Universe: 'An Official Character Universe created by Super-Baxter on DeviantART. Baxter is the only OC in the game. *The '''Punch Out!!!'' Universe:Punch-Out!! is a series of boxing video games created in the Nintendo Arcade version, followed by the NES, SNES, and the Nintendo Wii. Little Mac is a Playable Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 2K *The '[[Real Life (Universe)|''Real Life Universe]]: 'A universe with real life gamers/youtubers & other related celebrities. Baxter Ewers leads as the first playable character, the next being John Cena. Now accompaning Cena will be AJ Lee Also they have there own symbol. *The '''Wii Fit'' Universe: 'Wii Fit is a fitness game released for the Nintendo Wii that has 2 updates, one on the Wii and one on the Wii U. Wii Fit Trainer is a playable character in Super Smash Bros 2K. *The '[[Sonic The Hedgehog (Universe)|''Sonic The Hedgehog Universe]]: '''SEGA's Mascot Sonic The Hedgehog is featured in the game. SEGA had a longtime-rivary with Nintendo's Mario in the years before SEGA became a software developer for Nintendo and other companies. This world with anthropomorphic characters is the setting of many games covering multiple genres. Sonic The Hedgehog is a primary playable character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. Being acompanied by his Final Form/Clone Super Sonic. Knuckles The Echinda also Joins as a Newcomer in the game. *The '''Marvel'' Universe: 'A series of Comic book heroes & series on Television, Video Games & Movies. Spider-Man is the only Marvel Representive in the Marvel Universe in Super Smash Bros. 2K. *The '''Pac-Man'' Universe: 'Pac-Man is one of the classic arcade games from Namco when it was created by the 80's. Pac-Man the main Character of the Pac-Man series has been confirmed to be a Newcomer in the game. *The '''Lego Movie ''Universe: '''A fourth-party series, a movie with Recurring Lego characters. Emmet is the only character representing the Universe. Series Symbol